


A Friend in Indiana

by justhuman



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-22
Updated: 2008-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhuman/pseuds/justhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony visits the alma mater and takes a detour on his way home</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend in Indiana

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Spoilers through the end of Season 4 - fic takes place in early S5, but no spoilers for that season.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fic](http://justhuman.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [my_ncis_fic](http://justhuman.livejournal.com/tag/my_ncis_fic), [ncis](http://justhuman.livejournal.com/tag/ncis)  
  
---|---  
  
  
With one arm wrapped around a brown paper bag and the other holding onto a bundle of flowers, Tony walked along the paved path. He rustled the colored leaves with every step. The fields of brown grass broken by neat rows of stone were fairly monotonous. Normally he would have wanted a map, or at least a vague set of directions, but he knew where he was going. Besides, guys don't ask for directions. Stepping off the path, he began counting stones and the occasional tree.

Ten yards later, he tucked the flowers behind his back and put on his best lady-killing smile. "Found you, Kate! Easier than navigating an aircraft carrier and, technically speaking, shorter to get to. Except I'd have probably flown onto a carrier. I drove here. Well, I did it in two stages; DC to Columbus a couple of days ago and then Columbus to. . ." Tony held out his arms, talking in the landscape in the fast fading twilight, casting everything but his flowers into sepia. "Well, to here."

A breeze stirring the leaves was his only answer. Clearing his throat he stepped closer, putting the flowers out front. "Brought these for you. I'd have gotten them from your favorite spot, but we're a long way from DC. Not to mention that I didn't actually know that I was coming here."

Tony dropped his hand, smacking the flowers against his leg. "All right, this is dumb. I'm not going to have a conversation with your damned headstone. If you don't mind, I'm going to make myself at home right on top of you. It's not like both of us haven't contemplated it before." Tony put down the bag and smoothed the back of his overcoat as he sat on the dead grass, his back against Kate's stone.

"No, no, Kate. No Catholic girl protests this time. I think we've reached a point in our relationship where we can be completely honest. At some point, we would have gotten really drunk after a bitch of case and done the deed." Tony's voice dropped low. "I know that you think, that I think, it's all about me, but I would have made you beg for more."

When there was no response, Tony shrugged. "And then there could have been cuddling. Just no breakfast in bed for us. I like you too much to subject you to me as a boyfriend." A bitter laugh escaped his lips. "Yeah, you probably think that you already knew I'd be a shitty boyfriend. Trust me, Kate, you don't know the half of it."

He looked at the flowers for a moment and then dropped them to the ground. "I'll see about arranging them up when I go. To be honest, they were three for ten bucks bouquets from the local grocery store. Like I said, I didn't exactly plan this." Tony reached into the bag and pulled out a bottle. "I brought beer. Hope you don't mind, but I'm a couple ahead of you. You'll just have to catch up. Probably not your drink of choice, but having seen you in that wet t-shirt I know you've downed a pitcher or two in your time. Besides, this is one of Abby's favorites and much like her tattoos and mass spec, the woman knows her beer."

Tony popped the top, tossing the cap back in the bag. "I miss you, Kate," he said as he poured some of the amber liquid onto the ground, watching it foam up before sinking into the earth. He took a long pull and relaxed, spreading his knees and resting his arms on them. "Abby says hello, by the way. She'd kill me if I forgot to say that. Not that she knows I'm here and not that I intend to tell her. Ducky says hi. And McGee too. Probie's getting good; you'd be proud of him. As for the boss, you know Gibbs."

His forehead creased as he took another drink of beer. "Lots of stuff happened after you left us. But if I can be narcissistic for a moment – yes, I know you wouldn't expect anything less from me - I'll just assume that you've seen all the big events while you were watching over us. Bet you were just as surprised as we were to see Gibbs walk out and to find out that he really had four wives. Of course, we're still counting exes, not wives. Keeps us all on the same page since he doesn't actually talk about his first wife or his daughter. I think it probably explains a whole lot about why there were three exes to follow."

"I want to say that I was mad when he came back, and I guess I was, but a part of me was so frickin' relieved that I can't tell you. I mean it was good to be in charge, but..." Tony rolled the bottle between his hands, looking off into the distance. "What do you think of Jenny, our new director? Tough as nails, even-handed. A complete bitch. I know I don't really have the room to say that. God help me, I shouldn't blame her for what happened, but sometimes I can't handle having all the blame in my own head as much as I deserve it."

For a moment he sat still and then gave himself a shake, slopping some beer onto the ground. "Okay, enough of that for now. Let's talk about something much more pleasant. Guess what I was doing in Ohio this weekend. Come on - guess! All right, if you insist, I'll tell you. I went to Columbus for the annual match-up of the titans. That's right, Kate, Buckeyes verses the Wolverines. Now what I _did_ in Columbus, well, that's another story." Tony dropped his head, giving what only could be termed smug laugh. "I did Dr. Brad Pitt - not the actor."

He took a long pull on the bottle and then dribbled some more on the ground. "Now don't get your knickers in a twist by spinning around too much. Our very hot, plague-curing doctor is a very happy bisexual man. He's a nice guy, and he liked you. I'm sorry that you never got the chance to date him, though that would have been beyond hinky - you and me dating the same guy. Not that Brad and I are dating. No, we're more what you -strike that - what _I_ might term as fuck buddies."

"There was no future for you and Brad. See, he feels that family comes first and foremost. He showed me the ring that he'll be giving to the girl next door, whom he's known her since they were six. I know you're thinking good so far, but get this. She knows about his occasional weekend jaunts with the guys. As long as he plans on being home most nights to help raise their 2.6 children, she's even going to let him have a _bowling_ night. It's what he calls the mature relationship of the new century, focused on friendship and creating a healthy, happy environment for the offspring." Tony took another swig. "A year ago, I'd have called it some version of paradise. Today, it's what I call fucked up."

Digging around in the bag, Tony found the chip bag, but it was empty. He roughly stuffed back in.

"But that's his problem, not mine. All I know is that Ohio was ahead of Michigan for three quarter during yesterday's game, meaning that I got stuck paying for all the hot dogs, peanut and beer that Brad could scarf down during the game - first quarter, Michigan 3 Ohio 0. But it all turned around after that. Winning the second quarter got me a twenty-four ounce rib eye, medium rare, baked potato with sour cream, dessert, and a top shelf snifter of brandy with a nice cigar. Now the third quarter win was where things got interesting because while I can attest that the good doctor has great hands, he has one amazing mouth. Kate, I know how you hate TMI, so let's just say that we weren't kissing. Final score, 14-3 O-hi-o! It was a long and happy night, Kate." Finishing the beer, Tony dropped the bottle back into the bag. "But hey, don't think Brad wasn't smiling on the way to the airport this morning."

He leaned back, letting his head rest on the stone. "Complaining about too much information? That's disingenuous of you. Weren't you the woman who stood in the middle of the office and asked me what it was like to _tongue_ another man? Gotta say you surprised me with that one. Not the question so much, because it was the obvious place to go. But the crudity of your phrasing! Kate, in that moment you dropped to my level, and I was utterly and completely in awe."

Pulling another bottle out of the bag, Tony popped off the cap and downed another swig. "It's not like I hadn't planned a comeback or two, but _tonguing_ \- you just floored me. Speaking of disingenuous, I just slinked off and never told you what I really thought. And yeah, not revealing the full context of my sex life was a part of it, but there were other things too. I was enjoying myself right up until I found out that I was being tongue-fucked by a dead man who had literally just eviscerated the guy from the next desk over."

His shoulders slumped as he poured two shots onto the ground. "Say hello to Pacci for me. As for the perp being a transsexual? Fine, I did think he was a she and it was kind of a shock, but it was really much more embarrassing to have the hots for a murderer." Tony downed half the bottle, letting out a long sigh. "It was like kissing a girl; it wasn't like kissing a girl - when have you ever kissed two people and said it was the same? It's all about people, Kate. Always been about the people."

He picked at the edges of the label as he slumped back against the stone. "It's why I suck at undercover. Well, it's okay in short doses: a day, a week. Eventually there comes a point where you stop playing a role and start becoming the role, and you can get too close. God, Kate, it can fucking burn." Bits of paper clung to his fingers, while others dropped to the ground. "I loved her, Kate. I mean, _I_ really, really loved her. Me, Tony DiNozzo, not Professor Anthony DiNardo. Wasn't perfect but... there's a part of me that wants to thank Jenny for making me commit to taking it as far as it needed to go, showing me what it could be like."

With a deep breath he kicked the bag, breaking the silence as glass rattled against glass. "And there are the moments when I want to strangle her for not leaving me in ignorant bliss. Fuck." Tony drank some more, dangling the bottle between his knees.

"You know she offered me an overseas assignment, big promotion, when Gibbs came back. Rota, Spain my own team. Said I had earned it and hell yeah, I had!" Tony sat straight up for a moment before sagging back. "I know you're going to think this is just more of me being me, but I'm actually pretty good in charge Kate. I mean it's ... a lot ... a lot more work, a lot more worry. I've never been responsible for a houseplant, let alone a team of agents. I've been shot at. We were both shot at when we were partners..." Tony took in a deep breath, laying his palm on the ground. "And I worried about you. But it was something entirely different the day that someone was shooting at Ziva and McGee, and I was the one responsible for bringing them home safe."

Tony's voice dropped to a whisper, "But I didn't take it. I had wanted him back so bad that I couldn't just walk away. I was getting good at being the boss, but I was no Gibbs. Not yet. Looking back, if I had taken that promotion, I wouldn't have gotten close to Jeanne. And you want to know what kind of idiot I am, Kate? Right now, today, I'd still turn down that promotion to work with Gibbs, even it if meant going through all that again."

Sitting up, he pulled his legs in and leaned down, speaking directly to the ground. "I've got a secret for you, Kate. Oh we've been telling secrets, but this is a big one. I think I can tell you because I think you'll understand where I'm coming from. That and I don't think you'll be telling anyone else. I'm man enough to admit it; I've always had a crush on Gibbs. I mean, I knew he was a complete bastard the first time he talked to me. I kept watching him and the more I did..." Tony let out a long sigh. "Crushing on him from the moment I realized there might be something more underneath that bastard exterior and beyond that bastard interior."

"Bastard, inside and out. That's why there are two B's."

Tony didn't move other than to shake his head. "Christ, Boss. I'm like five states away, on vacation-"

"In a cemetery, talking to your dead partner like she was a priest." Gibbs was talking from somewhere above him. Tony didn't bother to look up because he wasn't ready to face Gibbs' eyes. Only thing to do now was deflect, deflect, deflect.

"Priest? I was kinda thinking of myself as the next-generation Ducky. Talking to them after they were buried."

"Uh-huh."

"So, how long..." Tony belatedly realized that he was gesturing with his beer. "Hey, you want one of these?"

"Yeah. And I've been here since before you explained to Kate how to enumerate my ex-wives."

Tony tried to laugh, but what came out was forced. He uprighted the bag and fished out a fresh bottle. "That long. It almost sounds like-"

"I was staking the place out, waiting for you to show up?"

"Fuck, Gibbs." Tony turned around hoping that he'd find himself alone, but there was Jethro Gibbs patiently leaning over the headstone, taking the beer from his hand. "Why?"

"Oh, I think you know why," Gibbs said, pocketing the bottle cap. He gently clinked the bottle against the headstone before pouring some beer on the ground.

Snapshots of his weekend fired through Tony's mind, including everything he'd done on the road to the cemetery. He was on his feet before he even realized it. "No, I think that I was pretty deliberate in making sure that no one would know where the hell I went."

"Yup, you were. What do you think I did when I figured out you went off the grid this morning?" Gibbs drank from his bottle but never took his eyes off Tony.

Tony smacked the palm of his hand against his forehead and sank back to the ground. "Tell me you didn't put my picture on the side of a milk carton."

"And subject breakfasting people all over America to your face? Nah. I needed a quick answer this morning on an old case-"

"It's Sunday, Gibbs!" Tony's right hand flew up into the air as if an emphatic gesture might drive his point home. Just as fast he turned the palm outward, in a stopping motion. "Wait, I withdraw that incredulous outburst. For half a second I forgot who I was talking to."

Gibb continued. "As a result, I spent about twenty minutes on the phone with Dr. Brad Pitt, trying to figure out why you had ditched your phone in his luggage. And Christ, did you screw the brains right out of his head? I spent half the call trying to get the answer to one question, 'Where's DiNozzo.' All he did was tell me what a great game it was, even though his side lost."

A shit-eating grin spread across Tony's face has he patted the ground above Kate. "Told you I made the man happy with the hot gay sex."

"But you didn't tell her the part where you lied to me. Twice."

Tony allowed himself to fall forward so he could gently bang his head against the ground. "I apologized for the first time, and since you've been listening, you know I wasn't completely lying about what was going on with Jeanne."

"When you gave me that apology, I told you there was no need because I understood that you were under orders. That's when you told me that you never wanted to lie to me, which I took to mean no more lies."

"Ah, there you have it, Kate. I'm still the same fuck-up you knew."

"The second lie-"

"Goddamn it, I think I've told Kate everything she needs to hear about my double-life."

"How many times do I have to tell you that there's no harm, no foul in following orders? I know full well who's to blame because I wasn't in the loop. And, DiNozzo, I know that it's not going to happen again."

Tony sat up and tried to look Gibbs in the eye, but the shadows were across his face.

"The second lie was every time you told me you were doing fine over the last six months."

Taking a deep breath, Tony threw his head back. "That's not fair, Gibbs. I was lying to myself, so how was I supposed to tell you the truth?"

Gibbs sipped his beer while shaking his head. "What am I going to do with you DiNozzo?"

"Shooting me with your own weapon is right out. Even the local LEOs could pin it on you that way. There's always using my weapon and wiping the prints. Of course, that's all assuming that no one knows you're here. If you left a trail, and let's not forget that Abby and McGee can find residue of a bread crumb trail after a dozen birds have crapped it out, then we'll have to go for something more elaborate; make it look like an accident." Tony lifted the bottle, downing a couple of fast swigs.

"I don't need your help to plan the perfect crime. Do you really think I want to kill you or are you asking me to do it?" Gibbs raised the beer to his lips again

"Well, I'm generally opposed to the idea of dying, but tonight's such an exception in my normal routine, who knows." Tony spread his arms. "Were you selectively hearing my less than Shakespearian soliloquy? Because I think I might have tossed a few things out there that you might find a tad aggravating."

"Aggravating? DiNozzo, if I was going to kill you over the aggravation you've caused me, your buddies at Baltimore homicide would have arrested me six years ago for offing one of their own." Gibbs had moved while he was talking, squatting in front of Tony in order to look him in the eye.

"Boss," Tony looked away after only a few seconds. "If you're going to fire me or kill me, I'd appreciate you just getting to it."

"Why should I do that?" It was the calm Gibbs' voice, the one that led many a suspect into thinking that he was just curious. Tony knew the follow up would be like a knife in the gut.

Dropping his bottle, Tony moved to stand. "I'm outta here. It's something like fourteen hours to get back to DC and that's if there's no traffic. For the moment, I'm due back at work on Tuesday" He landed on his ass when Gibbs yanked on his ankle.

"I asked you a question, DiNozzo. Why should I fire you? Because you indiscriminately go after tail? NCIS doesn't have a 'don't ask' policy. Although I think Kate was really pushing for a 'don't tell' policy."

For a second Tony fought the smile that came to his face. "Yeah, I think she did say once or twice that I overshared. Sorry for underestimating you boss, but I kind of thought you were the kind of guy who towed the military line on the topic of boy likes boy. And even if NCIS doesn't have a policy, it doesn't mean that it doesn't have glass ceilings."

"You'll never hit a glass ceiling if you don't take the promotions that come your way."

"You can't even begin to imagine how I'm rethinking that decision right now. So you want me to transfer? I get that. I can see why some of the things I mentioned to Kate may put a strain our working relationship." Tony moved, shifting his hand through the grass as he tried to find the best escape route. He basically caught between the headstone and Gibbs.

The hand on Tony's shoulder made him snap his eyes to the front. "It hasn't strained our relationship to date."

"Yeah, but you didn't know what I knew until now." Gibbs' hand was still on his shoulder, but two fingers were warm against his neck. It made him aware of how cold he was.

Tony figured that he was too well trained because he knew exactly what it meant when Gibbs kept looking him in the eye and raised one eye brow ever so slightly.

"Okay, you knew that-" Tony really wished he hadn't dropped that beer because his mouth had gone completely dry. "You knew that I've grown kinda fond of you. However," Tony raised a finger. "I didn't know that you knew until now. We're guys - not talking about uncomfortable crap is how we make it through the day."

Gibbs lifted his chin, thinking for a moment. "Point. But there's something else you didn't know."

"Just one thing?" Tony looked to the ground because he couldn't risk looking at Gibbs. "Kate, you're not surprised that there are things that I didn't know, are you?"

Groaning, Gibbs sat back on the ground. He stretched his right leg, releasing Tony's shoulder in the process.

"Knee?"

"Knee." Gibbs nodded and then patted the grave. "Hey, Kate, did you ever hear the story about how I hired DiNozzo? I had a case up in Baltimore and Tony was just some local LEO cluttering up my crime scene. I was shorthanded, so I conscripted him. It wasn't like he was good or anything-"

Tony started violently coughing, and was somehow relieved when the head slap came.

"DiNozzo, I'm telling a story here." Turning his attention back to the ground, Gibbs continued. "He wasn't good, but he had potential. I liked the fact that I could run him like a dog and just when I sucked everything useful out of him, he'd come up with another lead. Did it in his sleep once. Best job interview I ever conducted." Gibbs shrugged. "Well, until I hired you."

"Hey!" Tony's voice was loaded with all wounded pride he thought he'd lost in the last hour.

Gibbs smiled at him. "Come on, DiNozzo. Air Force One, rescuing the president - tell me, what in Baltimore is supposed to compare with that?"

Tony's lips compressed into a flat line, and then he let out a breath. "I see your point. Why _did_ you hire me?"

Gibbs turned back to the grave. "Kate, after I had dragged his ass all over Baltimore for the better part of four days, I asked him what he thought about how NCIS conducted a homicide investigation. He smiled. I told him if he could smile after all we'd done, then he was working in the wrong place."

"It was smile or tell you what I really thought of you," Tony felt his eyes open very wide, "which was that it was the most thorough investigation that I've ever been a part of and it was an honor working with such seasoned professionals."

When he looked up Gibbs was staring right back at him; then, with an almost bored expression, he turned back to the grave. "Yes, Kate, I knew he would be a constant pain in my ass, but..." Gibbs let out a breath, rubbing his chin with his thumb and forefinger. "But I was a sucker for that smile."

Tony could hear his own heart pounding. All he could do was look at the back of Gibbs' head and wondering if he was hearing what he was hearing. And even if he was, the hairs were up on the back of his neck, waiting for the other shoe to fall.

The stars weren't visible, but Gibbs was looking up anyway. He reached into his pocket. Instinctively Tony tensed up, waiting for a weapon to come out, but instead it was a flask. Gibbs downed a shot and then held it out.

"What the hell." Tony took it and cringed as the JD burned its way down his throat. Before he was done squinting, Gibbs fingers were on his face and Tony was being kissed. There was a moment of shock and surprise, but never let it be said that Tony DiNozzo entered into any kind of sexual situation passively. He tried to move, but Gibbs was on his knees, with the advantage of leverage and position, effectively holding Tony still while he ravished Tony's mouth. All Tony could do was bring up one hand since his other was occupied by the flask. He managed to nip at Gibbs lower lip when they broke for air.

"Don't you spill my alcohol, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, just as his mouth came down again, tongue sliding back into Tony's mouth, melting the numbness that Tony had been feeling from the November air and emotional rawness.

Sliding the fingers of his free hand into Gibbs' hair, Tony urged him downward, an order Gibbs must have been inclined to follow. With a brief kiss to swollen lips, Gibbs moved down to kiss the spot on Tony's throat where it met his jawbone.

"Sure, leave me one handed, might as well have handcuffed me." Tony let out a gasp and then a low moan as Gibbs gently bit his neck.

Pulling back, Gibbs smiled that smile he used when he was about to start an unarmed combat drill with the team. "You'd like that, wouldn't you Tony, flat on your back, squirming to get free and knowing you couldn't.

It was like Gibbs' words were going straight to his dick. Tony tried to hold back the feeling, keep some semblance of control. But he could see the fact that he had given himself away reflected in Gibbs' eyes. While a part of him wanted to keep struggling for the upper hand, whatever that was in this situation, another part of him knew better. No matter how Tony did the math, Gibbs was going to come out on top, like he always did. Suddenly the fight fell out of him; Tony took a breath and just relaxed for the first time in a long time... "Yeah, I think I might like that."

Both Gibbs hands were on his shoulders, fingers trailing up the back of Tony's neck. "Damn you. You're not supposed to give in that easily."

A big grin spread across Tony's face. "And you think I'm just going to do what's expected of me?"

"I see rule #12 is about to come crashing down."

Tony's mind raced. "Twelve, never date a co-worker? You think we're going to start dating?"

Gibbs put his hands on either side of Tony's face and gently moved it back and forth as he shook his own head. "DiNozzo, I've got no illusions that we're going to start cooking for each other and taking long weekends in the country. But I think we may both need something from each other. Maybe we find it in the next couple of hours and maybe we have to keep looking for a while."

"I get that." Tony was up on his knees, kissing Gibbs, not as hard as he wanted to, but enough to make it clear he was in. He sank back on his heels as they parted. "What I'm wondering is what we're still doing here."

Glancing away and shaking his head, Gibbs could only say: "This is a bad idea."

Tony only spent half-a-thought calculating the risk before he opened his mouth again. "So was getting married and divorced three times, but that didn't stop you."

Gibbs laughed. "You trying to talk me out of it, DiNozzo?"

With his free hand, Tony grabbed one of Gibbs' and brought it down to the wood he was sporting between his legs. "What do you think? I'm just pointing out that unless you have plans to transfer to Boston or San Diego, there's no way in hell that I'm a marriage risk. Should be reason enough to keep going."

Even though Gibbs shook his head again, his hand was squeezing Tony through his pants. Slowly a smile spread across his face. Tony matched it with his own - hell it got him in the door the first time. Besides, Tony really liked everything that Gibbs was doing with his hand and wanted more. He slapped Tony's thigh hard, making Tony yelp, but Gibbs was still smiling. Tony bit his own lip and then dragged his tongue over it slowly. He liked the intent way that Gibbs was studying his face.

"Come on, we're taking this someplace warmer and a hell of a lot more private," Gibbs said, getting to his feet. He extended a hand which Tony took. Gibbs retrieved the flask that Tony had forgotten he was holding. Then he stepped behind the headstone, pulling out small bundle of roses.

"Convenience store?" Tony asked.

"Gas station," Gibbs said, as he tucked his flowers and Tony's into the iron ring attached to the stone. Tony had already picked up the stray bottles and tossed them back into the brown bag.

They stood there for a moment just staring down at the headstone, like they were waiting for Kate to join them. Gibbs put a hand on Tony's shoulder.

Tony had too many thoughts churning in his head and the silence wasn't helping to quiet them. "It was good talking to you, Kate. I'll bring better flowers next time, promise."

Gibbs gave a half nod and a little squeeze to Tony's shoulder. "Semper fi, Kate." He started walking toward the path.

As much as he wanted to just start walking, Tony found himself hanging back. "Gibbs? I didn't tell Brad I was coming here. Hell, I didn't know that I was coming here. Brad showed me that damned engagement ring this morning and something inside me snapped. I ditched the phone with him, rented the car in Ohio, and haven't used a credit card since then. How did you find me without a BOLO?"

"You told Brad that you were going to visit a friend in Indiana. I just had a feeling about which one."

Tony stared at Gibbs' retreating back for a minute and then smiled and shook his head. It only took a few seconds of jogging to catch up. From then on he knew he'd be sticking close to Gibbs' side.

  
~*~End~*~

 

_ **Fic: A Friend in Indiana by Justhuman [NCIS, Gibbs/DiNozzo, PG-13]** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to [](http://settiai.livejournal.com/profile)[**settiai**](http://settiai.livejournal.com/) for beta duties well rendered. All mistakes, of course, remain mine. I didn't specifically write it for the occasion, but happy belated birthday to [](http://janedavitt.livejournal.com/profile)[**janedavitt**](http://janedavitt.livejournal.com/) \- a good friend and a joy to co-write with. You're the first person I thought of when I wanted to share my NCIS squee.


End file.
